


Rage

by hamham1o1



Series: Dream SMP oneshots [32]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angry Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Corpses, Crying, Face Punching, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Suicide, Major Character Injury, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, TommyInnit Being a Little Shit (Video Blogging RPF), bc he lowkey provoked Dream ngl, mentally unstable Dream, physical violence, well he's kinda ded actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamham1o1/pseuds/hamham1o1
Summary: Tommy killed  the cat Dream cared about.Mentally broken and unstable Dream snaps.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), more to be added if i continue this
Series: Dream SMP oneshots [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039014
Comments: 124
Kudos: 527





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyy It's late and im tired as hell but i need to speedrun hw lmao 
> 
> This has some heavy topics, heed the tags please! 
> 
> This should have a part two but who knows :3
> 
> I hope u guys enjoy! :D

All Dream heard was yelling. He heard Tommy anger fueled words that were muffled by his own mind trying to block them out. His dull green eyes stared at the corpse of the cat that was for Tommy only for it to like Dream better. The way it’s blood was splattered against the obsidian. It’s once soft, silky fur now tainted red, the crimson drying on limp form. It’s eyes were still open, though they were dull and lifeless now. The longer Dream stared, the more his thoughts converged, blocking out Tommy’s yelling. He was knocked out of his own head with a fist collided with his mask, the impact knocking the porcelain off his face, it hit the floor, shattering on impact.

“You bastard, you fucker, you weren’t even listening to me.” 

“I know that book isn’t real. Jschaltt is dead, I’ve seen his grave, his corpse is in there!” yelled the 16 year old. Rage spread through Dream as he caught sight of the cat’s dead body again. Tommy had killed it, beaten it to death with his bare hands, as it screeched and cried at every impact. As Tommy broke and crushed it’s bones, deafening cracks ringing through the air as blood splattered across Tommy and the floor. Dream watched it happen with dead eyes. The one thing he’d managed to care about, ripped away from him just because Tommy was throwing a tantrum. He stopped caring for things to avoid this empty feeling he had now. To avoid being weak, to avoid the emotions that followed after death. Dream snaps his head up and punches Tommy in the jaw, knocking the other back. 

“I could kill you right now if I wanted to.” spat Tommy. Dream eyed him with such fierce eyes Tommy actually takes a step back. He’s never the other’s eyes before but god they were  _ horrifying.  _ Dream straightened back up. 

“I could kill you right now.” was all Dream said. Tommy grit his teeth and glared at him. 

“Like hell you could, you wanna know why? Because I’m getting out of-” Tommy is cut off by Dream grabbing the back of Tommy’s shirt and throwing him to the ground, a sharp, pained gasp escaping Tommy’s lips. 

“I could kill you. I could kill you right now actually.” said Dream, voice deep, trying hard to hide the overwhelming rage he feels bubbling up. All the emotions he repressed for so long were climbing up form the puts he’d hidden them away in. His mind kept flashing back to Tommy beating the cat to death. His fingers twitched, his bruising knuckles stinging. He ignored the pain and approached Tommy, eyes wide with anger as he stared Tommy down, barely blinking. 

“The only reason I’m not going to kill you is because you’re in this prison. And I’m gonna get my little scoop around and I’m gonna be fine, Dream. You? You’re stuck in here forever. I don’t think this revival book is real. Schlatt? He’s fucking dead. I’ve seen his grave! His grave is real. His corpse is there, alright?” said Tommy on the ground.

“Then why don’t you go see him.” Tommy didn’t even have time to react before Dream grabbed the front of his shirt and punched, and punched. Reeling his arm back before slamming it onto his face once more. Tommy was choking on his own blood from his now broken nose and busted lip. Blood from Tommy’s face splatter on Dream’s face and clothing. His own thought drowned out Tommy’s coughing and words and he kept punching until his arm got tired, punches getting sloppy and breathing getting heavy. Dream closed his eyes before reopening them and looking at what he did. Tommy’s bloodied face and cold eyes stared up at him and Dream’s eyes widened, realization of what he had done setting in and he scrambled back, away from the body. Dream’s breathing picked up and he clutched the front of his shirt. The blonde looked at his bloodied hands and bruised knuckles, before hugging himself and closing his eyes, taking deep breaths. His breathing evened out after a few minutes and his attention was drawn back over to the cold, lifeless body of the cat. Dream weakly crawled over to it, removing the sweater Bad had made for him and wrapping the animal gently in it. He moved back over to where usually sits by the chest, grabbing a large shard of his marks on the way. Dream placed the cat in his lap carefully and grabbed a book, jotting a few sentences down with shaky hands before placing the book on the book stand, open so whoever would see it would read it. Dream’s shaky breaths filled the now quiet room, and he pulled the cat closer to his chest, tears beginning to fall down his cheeks. 

“I’m sorry,” mumbled Dream, kissing the cat’s forehead. He stroked it’s fur gently.

“I’m so sorry,” said Dream lifting the shard of his mask and placing it on his throat, pressing down. Dream looked around the place he’d grown accustomed to for months. He looked at the crying obsidian, the blood staining the floor, and the lifeless body of Tommy near the lava. Dream choked on a sob. He was so tired. He just wanted it to be over, he wanted to go to sleep. He wanted to rest, to finally be able to get some sleep. Some peace and quiet. Dream whimpered as he pressed down harder. 

“Goodbye,” mumbled Dream as he dug the shard into his neck and pulled, the shard cutting through his flesh with ease. His hand hit the floor, shard still laying on his palm. Dream choked on blood as his vision went in and out. Black spots clouded his vision and he closed his eyes, letting the darkness consume him. 


	2. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream wakes up.
> 
> He’s not supposed to wake up.
> 
> Why did he wake up?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I HAVENT POSTED IN LIKE 4 DAYS AND I HATED IT
> 
> anyway lmao I spent a bit of time on this actually lol 
> 
> So I hope it’s okay! 
> 
> Really liked the way the lore killed my fics again lmao
> 
> Lore unmotivates me, I’ve come to that conclusion so if there’s MAJOR lore involving Dream And tommy I get liek unmotivated it’s weird lmao
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Dream wakes up in a dimly lit room. Dream laid there for a moment, eyes wide. He wasn’t supposed to wake up. He wasn’t supposed to be here! He wasn’t supposed to be alive. Dream tried to move his arms but they only moved before being stopped. He lifted his head up painfully, just enough to see the leather straps keeping his wrists down. Dream’s breathing picked up as he jerked his arms against the restraints. Where was he? Where the fuck was he?! Dream gasped sharply when he rubbed his neck wrong in his desperation, the bandages there rubbing against his wound. Dream sputtered as the pain intensified, crying out weakly. He began thrashing. He felt so trapped, he wanted to move. He didn’t even want to be here. He remembered dragging the shard across his throat. He didn't understand how he was alive. Dream kicked off the blanket on him, the room flet to hot with it. He thinks he knocks something over because there's a loud thud. The leather on his wrists begin to tear at his skin as he continues to pull at them. He hears a door open but he ignores it, his determination to get out of wherever he was overpowering any other thought. Voices echoed through the room and Dream nearly screamed when people held his legs down. He probably would’ve if it didn’t feel like his neck was on fire. Dream’s eyes were slammed shut, tears leaking from them as he continued to trash widely the best he could. He could hear a voice saying to hold him down and it just made him want to get out more. He wanted to get out, he wasn’t supposed to be here, why is he here?! Dream’s eyes shot open when he felt something cup his cheeks and he was met with white eyes and pitch black skin. 

“Dream, deep breaths, it’s okay. I’ve got you,” whispered Bad as he used one of his thumbs to wipe away a stray tear. Dream’s breathing was still ragged but he stopped thrashing. Bad was good. He was nice when Dream visited. He gave Dream a sweater and listened to him when he needed to rant. He trusted Bad. Bad was good. 

“There we go, in for 6, hold for 4, out for 8. Remember? Just like I taught you.” Dream did what Bad said, remembering how Bad had taught him this breathing exercise all those years ago. 

“There you go Dream! You’re doing good.” cheered the demon silently. While Dream was completely caught up in Bad the others were able to release their grips on his legs and pick the blanket back up, laying it over him. The exhaustion of overexertion himself was beginning to fall onto Dream and laying down wasn’t helping. 

“It’s okay Dream, you need some sleep, those bags under your eyes aren’t there because you sleep,” said Bad with a smile. Dream leaned into the warmth of Bad’s hand, letting his shoulders relax. His eyes flutter as he tries to stay awake. Bad’s warm hand eventually lull him into sleep, eyes closing. Bad sighed before glaring at the others in the room.

“I told you restraining him was a bad idea but you didn’t listen.” grumbled Bad, running his fingers through Dream’s hair before standing up. 

“Okay, first he could;ve run, second he could’ve tried to try and kill himself again,” said Sam. 

“And that's why I said someone should stay in here and make sure he wakes up okay, but nooooo there wasn’t one person in here.” Punz, Sam and Ant looked away from him. Bad sighed. 

“I’m going to stay in here so he doesn’t freak out when he wakes up again,” said Bad, sitting down in a chair a few feet from Dream. The three nodded before heading out. Bad looked at Dream. He and Sam were the ones who found them. Tommy had been dead for at least 5 or 10 minutes but Dream was still alive but barely. They’d managed to slow the bleeding and rushed him out of the prison, they sent Ant to recover Tommy’s body. BAd could tell Sam was broken up about this, it was painfully obvious. They don’t know what happened but they were gonna figure it out.

  
  


The next time Dream wakes up it’s calmer, he’s propped up on some fluffy pillows instead of laying down which was already an improvement. His wrists are still restrained much to his dismay and he’s happy to find out that he’s alone. Dream lays back down against the pillows, staring blankly at the wall across from him. It’s made of wood, he hasn’t seen wood in a while. In the center of it there was a window, the curtains were closed but they were cracked ever so slightly letting in a bit of sunlight. It was interesting to stare at. His head was fuzzy, but he knew what had happened. He hadn’t meant to do what he did. He couldn’t control himself. He was just so… mad. Dream mind drifted aimlessly as he stared at the window. He was vaguely aware of someone walking into the room. He heard their voice but his mind didn’t register it. He just stared at the window until a hand touched his shoulder and he flinched violently, leather restraints jerking him back in place. Dream’s eyes shit to whoever touched him and he saw Bad, Sam and a few other people behind them. 

“Hey Dream, how are you feeling?” asked Bad, a warm smile on his face. Dream just looked at him, remaining quiet. 

“Uhm, okay. Uh, how’s your neck?” asked the demon. Dream stayed quiet once more but his eyes began to wander around over the faces of other people in the room. He saw Ranboo, he had an arm warped around Tubbo’s shoulders. Punz was there as well. His eyes lingered on Sapnap for a moment longer and the two made eye contact, he could see the way Sapnap tensed and forced himself to look away. He looked back at Bad and saw that his mouth was moving. Oh. He must’ve tuned him out. Opps. Dream blinked at him before redirecting his attention. Sam grumbled from behind Bad. 

“It’s not fucking working.” said the hybrid. 

“He slit his own throat open, and basically died! Give him a minute.” responded Bad. Sam huffed.

“Uhm, can you tell me what happened Dream?” Dream glanced away and Bad noted how he tensed subconsciously. He never spoke though, eyes refocusing on the window. He didn’t know how he felt about everything. He’d killed Tommy. He didn’t mean too but that didn’t mean he felt all too bad about it. To be honest, he wasn’t really feeling anything. He missed the cat though. He wished he had a cat. While Dream’s mind wandered aimlessly, the others in the room eyed each other at his blank expression and tired eyes. Bad sighed. 

“Maybe he just needs more time, we can come back later.” said Bad standing up. Dream heard him but didn’t acknowledge his words. He heard them all leave, Bad said goodbye but he didn’t respond. Dream swallowed thickly and closed his eyes, drifting off into a dreamless sleep. 

  
  
  
  


They’d try to get him to speak for a week now. A week since Tommy has died. A week since he killed himself or tried to. He hadn’t spoken, not even one word. The most he’d do is glance at you before staring at the window once more. Everyday the same group came inside the room and tried to get him to speak. Sam and Bad did most of the talking, so he figures the others are just there to see if he ever talks. He never does. Dream sees the door open slightly. He’s confused for a moment because it’s night and they already came today. He looks over to see Sam looking grim. He stalks over, heavy footsteps thud through the room. 

“Dream.” says Sam, voice deep. He’s not looking too good, or at least to Dream he’s not. He’s it bags under his eyes and he doesn’t have his mask so he can see the way he grits his teeth when Dream doesn’t respond. 

“I know you can speak goddammit so tell me what happened.” Dream looked away. He didn’t want to be pestered. He didn’t want to talk. His throat felt dry and if he talked it’d shatter. What he didn’t expect was Sam to grip the front of his sweater and yank him up close to his face. Dream’s hands jerked up, wanting to push away, to get away but they jerked against the leather straps. 

“Tell me right now Dream, because if you don’t so fucking help me.” spat Sam. Dream just stared numbly at him. 

“Dammit Dream! Spit it out!” yelled Sam. Dream didn’t want to talk to Sam. Sam hurt him. He knew the risks of trying to break him. He’d heard him telling Bad and Ant about how he was willingly trying to break him. Dream didn’t take that news well and Bad came to visit and he clung to him like he’d vanish. Sam knew the risks of putting Tommy with mentally broken Dream. He knew them. He could’ve put Tommy in a different cell but he left the two people who hated each other the most in the server together, for longer than a week, alone, barely enough food for both of them, and expected them both to be perfectly fine. What an idiot. Dream had been so lost in his own head, he didn’t even realize he’d said every word of that out loud and when he did realize his eyes widened.

“Fuck.” cursed Dream before he was slammed down onto the bed, a fist connecting with his jaw. Dream looked at him, or tried to but another fist hit his temple. He could hear Sam yelling but his mind was foggy, the familiar feeling of numbness and pain falling over his thoughts once more. He was too out of it to hear the door slam open and people rushing in, grabbing Sam and dragging him away from Dream. Dream felt blood dripping from his nose. Dream spit it out and shifted so he was facing the window again ignoring the blood running down his face. Dream felt the room get quiet and the blood was wiped from his face. 

“I’m sorry about that Dream, I should’ve kept an eye on him.” whispered Bad as he placed a band aid over the cut on his cheek. Dream looks at him, eyes dull as ever. Bad puts a hand on his cheek and rubs it with his thumb. Dream leans into the touch. He knew he could trust Bad. Bad smiled at that and leaned forward, placing a small kiss on his forehead.

“Get some sleep, Dream,” said Bad standing up. Dream looked back towards the window as Bad shut the window behind him. He didn’t want to sleep. Insomnia really was a bitch.

  
  
  


The next time the door opened it was early in the morning. He was already on guard because who the hell visits him in the morning. Dream was even more on guard because he recognized the footsteps instantly. His eyes shot to the person as soon as she stepped into the room. He nearly snarled right then and there. Puffy closed the door behind her. She looked at him with a sad face. Dream just glared at her. She approached him slowly. 

“Dre-” she started but Dream’s sharp voice cut her off. 

“Get out.” spat Dream. She backed up a bit, startled by him.

“Get the  _ fuck  _ out.” 

“Duckling please.” Dream jerked against his restraints.

“Get out!” yelled Dream. She backed away, and then turned to the door, opening it she took a final glance at Dream before leaving without a word. Dream felt tears come to his eyes. It’d been so fucking long since he even felt soemthing like this. She didn’t have the fucking  _ right  _ to call him that. He’d grown to hate the name, courtesy of Sam and his intention to break him. Dream didn’t want to cry. His own mother, who’d unofficially adopted him just, replaced him. She’d promised she’d always be with him, she’d  _ promised. _ She never even visited him. Dream slammed his eyes shut trying to hold back the tears. He didn’t want to cry because he couldn’t wipe them away. He didn’t want to be weak. He laid there for god knows how long just trying to stop the tears. He jolted when something soft rubbed against his hand and his eyes shot open. He eyed something through his blurry vision and he stared at the animal licking his finger. It was a cat. Dream went pet it, his fingers gently rubbing her fur. She purred and moved, sitting down on his chest. He went to pet her once more but his restraints stopped him and he felt panic shoot through him.( Shawty’s like a melody in my head (sup don’t snitch Moon was here))

“No,” mumbled Dream as he kept trying. He slammed his fists onto the soft mattress, tears of frustration welling in his eyes. Dream yanked on his arm again but his came free, the leather moving with his arm. He opened his eyes in surprise and saw Sapnap standing there, holding the key to the padlock. He looked away and rubbed his neck shyly. 

“Uh, sorry, you just looked like you wanted to pet her.” said Sapnap. Dream eyed him as he stood there. He couldn’t help but feel intimidated with him towering over him. Sapnap seemed to pick up on it, he was always good at reading him, and sat down on the chair Bad left next to the bed. Dream used his now free arm to pet the cat gently. For the first time since he woke up, a smile formed on his face. It was a small smile that only grew bigger when the cat stood up and rubbed up against his chin and he actually giggled. Dream looked to his left and when his eyes landed on a surprise looking Sapnap his smile faded and he looked away. Sapnap wanted to speak, he wanted to talk to the person he once considered a brother, he still does. He had just been following the cat, it was one of Bad’s cats. Sapnap looked over at Dream.

“Her name is Muffin.” said Sapnap. Dream jumped at his voice, and glanced at him.

“Bad named her, I despise the name but he was very unwilling to change it.” Sapnap chuckled when he remembered getting the cat for him.

“She’s soft.” commented Dream quietly. Sapnap tenses at his voice. 

“Yeah, she’s really soft and she likes to sit on people’s chest, especially if they’re laying down.” Sapnap couldn’t help the smile that came to his face when he saw Dream’s smile come back. Every time he’d come with the others, he always looked so dead and emotionless, just staring at that wall.

“She seems to like you,” said Sapnap, reaching over to pet her but froze when he saw Dream flinch. Sapnap gave her a quick scratch before bringing his hand back, Dream’s muscles relaxing.

“Why did Puffy come to see me?” asked Dream. 

“She uhm, said she wanted to tell you something. She wouldn’t share what that something was.” Dream looked away and back to the car.

“And why are you still here?” Sapnap looked away. He really didn’t know why he stayed. Maybe it was the sight of Dream getting frustrated at himself for not being able to pet the cat. The way he looked so mad at himself with tears in his eyes.

“Uhm, I don’t know.” 

“You want to know what happened don’t you?” asked Dream.

“That’s not why I was here, I didn’t intend on asking but if you’re willing to share…” Sapnap’s voice trailed off at the end. Dream hummed as he played with the cat's tail. They settled into silence, Sapnap just sitting while Dream continued to pet the cat on his chest. It had been a good 15 minutes before Dream’s voice cut through the silence. 

“I didn’t mean to kill him.” said Dream. Sapnap looked at him noticing the way the numb stare came back. 

“I was just so...ugh he had already been there for a week and he was so fucking-  _ annoying.  _ The only thing he did was mock me and say I should die and kill myself and to let him out when he knew damn well that I couldn’t.” continued Dream. 

“I just snapped once he… once he beat the cat Sam had given us to death.” Sapnap’s eyes widened at that. 

“He kept saying something but I didn’t hear him, it’s like my mind went blank almost. I didn’t… ugh.” groaned Dream bringing his free hand up to his face and rubbing his eyes. 

“I said something I don’t really remember then I just started punching,” said Dream as his mind drifted back to it. 

“I kept punching, I was so mad. I-I’m not- I wasn’t okay menatlly, Sam is the blame for that. Fuck it’s Sam’s fault too, he really thought he’d broke me enough,” Dream laughed, and Sapnap backed up slightly. 

“He really thought we’d just get along! Sam knew, he fucking knew the risks but he did it anyway!” said Dream. His laughing died out leaving him with a lost expression as he stared at the blanket. 

“God, what did I do…?” mumbled Dream. Sapnap leaned forward and pulled Dream into a hug. Dream clung on with his free arm, fisting his shirt so tightly his knuckles. 

“Do you regret it, Dream?” asked Sapnap. Dream felt the cat rub her head against his other hand. Did he regret it? He honestly didn’t know. He wanted to regret but it just felt wrong. If he had been the one killed Tommy wouldn’t have regretted it, so should he? Dream scratched behind the cat’s ear, remembering the way Hope would sit in his lap. 

“I don’t know.” 

  
  
  


Dream had been laying in bed, his eyes were closed because he was planning on sleeping. He actually felt tired for once so he was gonna take advantage of it. He cracked his eye open when he heard footsteps outside the door and hushed voices. He raised an eyebrow as he strained his ear trying to hear better. 

“Sam! Stop it!” whispered Bad. 

“Why do you care so much about it Bad? It beat a child to death!” yelled Sam in response. Dream flinched  _ violently _ as the use of the word ‘it’. Sam really thought he was a monster didn’t he. Bad said something about Dream and how he was still a person. Dream looked up at the ceiling, an uncomfortable feeling settling in his chest as he continued listing. 

“We only got him out of the prison because we need him to bring Tommy back!” argued Sam. Dream felt his blood run cold. It was obvious. It was something he’d already considered. But it still hurt to hear.

“So you’re saying you would’ve let him bleed to death?”

“Yes! If we didn’t need him I would’ve killed him! The others would agree with me!” Dream swallowed thickly. It was so obvious. He knew he was just being used. He didn’t even know why he got that hope up. The days where Sapnap and Bad would sit with him and chat are probably what started it. When he’d actually feel something resembling happiness. Dream bit his lip so hard it bled. He gasped at the sudden sharp pain but relaxed and then licked his lip the taste of iron settling onto his tongue. Muffin was next to his leg, purring quietly. He rubbed her head before sitting himself up a bit more. 

“That’s not true!” argued Bad. Dream listened to them argue a bit more before their voices faded from hearing. Dream immediately sat up all the way, ignoring the way his back creaked in response. He slipped his left hand out of the cuff with some resistance but managed to slip free. Dream scratched the spot on his neck where the bandages rubbed making the skin itch before grabbing a syrangie off the table next to him and shoving it into the padlock of the other cuff, a quiet click filling the room. He undid the buckles and pulled them off, placing them on the bed gently to not alert anyone. Dream grunted in pain as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed. It’d been a while since he’d killed Tommy, maybe 2 or 3 weeks? He wasn’t sure but since that day he hadn’t moved so his limbs were painfully stiff. Dream stood up carefully making sure to not make any noise. Over his time here he’d gathered which floorboards creaked and which ones didn’t so he knew how to get to the window pretty easily. Dream jumped when he felt Muffin rub up against his leg. He crouched down next to her and rubbed her head. 

“You can’t come with me baby, I’m sorry.” whispered Dream. He stood up and pushed open the window. Dream stared for a second. He hadn’t seen the outside in months. He’d forgotten how beautiful the night sky was. Dream was snapped out of his head when he heard voices from downstairs and pushed himself from the window, landing gracefully. He was actually surprised by his landing that he giggled a little bit. Dream looked down and saw Muffin, he internally groaned. He loved this cat way more than he’d care to admit and leaving it was already hard so he just decided to walk away but she followed. Dream sighed. 

“I’m not getting rid of you am I?” asked Dream. As if answering she rubbed up against his bare legs. Dream smiled and took one last look at the house he was staying in before dashing away on wobbly legs, Muffin following close behind. He stopped and looked around the area before making his way to the museum. Bad had said something about his axe and armor being stored there and he was going to get that shit back. Dream scurried around the SMP and he arrived, darting in quickly and finding the place his armor and axe sat. Dream grabbed them quickly and put them in his inventory before running out, heading towards the outskirts of the SMP. Dream was glad he hadn’t lost his ability to sneak around and into peoples homes because he stopped by multiple houses and stole food. Dream also grabbed a cloak from Punz’s house and threw it over his shoulders making him blend into the dark forest even easier Dream was just about to leave until he remembered Tommy. He killed him, beat him to death. Dream thought back to Jschlatt giving him the book and then thought about how he read it almost daily so he’d memorize it. Dream bit his lip as he turned back around. He hadn’t meant to kill him. As much as he hated Tommy, he was a person on the server. Dream began saying the lines from the book. He was a part of people’s lives. He was needed for the server to become one happy family like it was supposed to be. Dream continued and then there was a portal and then another flash of light and Tommy laid there, eyes closed, body unmoving. Dream felt his knees give out from how much energy that took out of him. He coughed into his hand and looked up at Tommy before picking up a small rock and tossing it. Tommys entire body jolted in response to it hitting his forehead and he shot up gasping loudly. Tommy’s blue eyes met Dream’s green one’s. 

“D-Dream?” said Tommy. Dream rolled his eyes and stood up, wobbling slightly.

“Wait- what the fuck?! Why are we outside?! Why are you here?! And how the fuck am I alive?!” yelled Tommy. The thought of killing him again sounded very appealing because he sure as hell didn’t miss that voice. 

“Because you died, I did something and now I’m leaving.” answered Dream picking up his bag of food and other items. 

“You- did you revive me?” 

“Yes.”

“Why?” Dream thought for a moment.

“I hadn’t meant to kill you plus now you know the book is very much real.” said Dream.

“How- why would they let you out?” asked Tommy.

“I slit my throat with the shard of my mask adn Bad still gives a shit about me and saved my life even though I would’ve been happy if it ending.” Tommy seemed surprised about his words and Dream rolled his eyes.

“I’m leaving.” 

“For how long?”

“Don’t know, don’t care.” answered Dream as he bang walking away. He stopped and turned to Tommy.

“Tell Sapnap and Bad I said thank you and say I’m sorry for taking Muffin but that she’s in good hands.” said Dream. Tommy just stared at him as he began walking away. Dream didn’t know where he was going, but he knew it was going to be far. He was never one to settle down somewhere but now the thought seemed appealing. Just to settle down, build a house or small cottage and just relax. Dream smiled at the thought and he used his admin powers to pull up a map of the entire SMP finding a snowy forest very far from the SMP. He made sure it wasn’t the forest near Techno before he teleported. The cold air was a odd feeling at first but then it felt familiar as he tended to walk around the snow biome Techno lived in as he liked to cold better than the heat. Dream grabbed a few sticks and started a fire, leaning his back against a tree. Dream felt a smile tug on his lips as he sighed leaning his head back. Muffin came up and sat right on his lap and he rubbed her ear.

“I’m free.” whispered Dream.

“I’m finally free.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please I know there were a lot of typos I didn’t even proofread bc I just wanted to get it out bc I haven’t posted in so long-
> 
> BruhHhHhH lmao
> 
> I hope this was okay! 
> 
> Love you guys!
> 
> -Ash :) 
> 
> For fanart or if you just wanna say hi! Fanart is always allowed! Just tag me or dm me :) and don't forget credit! :D
> 
> Insta: hammy1o1
> 
> Tumblr: hamham1o1
> 
> Twitter: hamham1o1
> 
> Also! We have a discord server now!
> 
> It’s chalk full of dream apologists ngl-
> 
> https://discord.gg/bTfv9zXc2M
> 
> when u join, make sure to do an intro so we can let u into the server :3


	3. Question for u guys

So someone (EclipseKuran) left a comment saying that maybe Dream brings back Wilbur so he’s not lonely and I REALLY liked that idea but I’d tweak it a bit and bring Schlatt back as well?   
  


I was just wondering if u guys would want to see that? 

just some cottagecore with Dream, Wilbur and Schlatt?

I already started designing it and their personalities and such but I though I’d ask first :3

Here’s some stuff about their characters if you wanted like a sample of sorts

\- Dream is a lot quieter than he used to be but he can be loud

\- Schlatt still drinks but if he drinks to much Dream threatens to kick him out so he never does (he’d also never admit that he’d miss Dream and Wilbur)

\- Wilbur enjoys teaching them how to play card games; specifically Solitaire hehe

\- Schlatt has a fatherly side; comforts Wilbur and Dream bc fuckin hell they both have some horrible nightmares 

\- trauma. They all have trauma and help each other. Dream, Wilbur and Schlatt have a similar trauma about people they trusted betraying them and killing or trying to kill them.

\- Dream has taught both of them how to fight but he’s still the best

\- No one knows about them obviously but Dream visits Techno and has almost revealed it a few times

Yeah lol I have more obviously I just thought I’d share a few :3

tell me if this sounds interesting in the comments!!

love you guys!   
  


-Ash

**Author's Note:**

> eyyyyy 
> 
> When Tommy killed the cat I wanted to sock him in the jawwww
> 
> I'm so tired rn lmao 
> 
> Also kids, I'm a dream apologist, obviously, if ur a tommy apologist or someone else and want to leave ur opion on one of my fics feel free to just please don't be rude about it! don't want to deal with u being mean to each other lol
> 
> sry about that lmao 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed!!
> 
> Love you guys! 💚💚💚
> 
> -Ash :)
> 
> For fanart or if you just wanna say hi! Fanart is always allowed! Just tag me or dm me :) and don't forget credit! :D
> 
> Insta: hammy1o1
> 
> Tumblr: hamham1o1
> 
> Twitter: hamham1o1
> 
> Also! We have a discord server now!
> 
> It’s chalk full of dream apologists ngl-
> 
> https://discord.gg/bTfv9zXc2M
> 
> when u join, make sure to do an intro so we can let u into the server :3
> 
> no one said Dream was dead heheh....


End file.
